


Late Rush

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Series: Election Prizes 2018 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College Flashback, Gen, M/M, frat boy ray, pre-flashatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: Barry's running late to sign up for Frat Rush. Turns out, he meets a great guy with a great smile.





	Late Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



> I promised a few people fics if they voted this year. Hope you like your sunshine puppies! :) 
> 
> As always, a special thanks to my beta:   
> [FoxVII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII)  
> 

Of course Barry Allen is late to his first day of school. College. University. Whatever, something. He’s late and--well, as much as he’d like to blame everyone else, Joe and Iris have done nothing blameworthy, and it’s very much Barry’s fault. He can admit to that. So now he’s afraid that all the good frats have had rush sign ups close already. After being relentlessly bullied in high school, Barry’s determined to not have the same thing happen in college. At least with a fraternity, he’ll have some form of brotherhood and protection. 

He stands in line behind a couple of other frightened freshmen when his eyes settle on an upperclassman in a pastel pink polo and blue shorts, and he smiles appreciatively at him. The upperclassman’s eyes are obscured by sunglasses, but his smile is enchanting. 

When Barry steps up to the table, the pretty upperclassman slides his clipboard over. “You thinking about rushing for Delta Sigma Gamma?” he asks. 

Barry nods. He is now. “Yeah!” he exclaims, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

“Well my name’s Ray, I’m in charge of the incoming freshmen. So I’ll see you around….” He twirls the clipboard around and his eyes find Barry’s chicken scrawl. “....Barny?” He asks, cocking his head. 

“Barry,” Barry corrects. 

“Cool!” And with that, Ray winks at him. “Well I hope to see you around, Barry.”

As Barry walks away, he turns back towards Ray. He does too.


End file.
